


Established Routines

by forkflinger



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Collars, Dom/sub, Gang AU, M/M, Modern AU, No Aftercare, One Night Stands, Organization XIII is like a biker gang or something, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, it's not important don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflinger/pseuds/forkflinger
Summary: When Axel wants to have a good time, he's got a couple favorite haunts to visit, looking for company. It's always fun, a little bit of mystery, a little bit of a hunt.On the nights where he finds Xemnas, there are no questions.
Relationships: Axel/Original Male Character, Axel/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Established Routines

Axel wasn’t sure what kind of night he was going to have before he got to the bar. He definitely knew what he wanted, though, and it wasn’t really a question of “if.” More like “who,” and “how hard,” and “how many times.” 

The place was kind of a dive, dark and dingy, and had been a successful hunting ground for him on many occasions. It wasn’t a popular hangout for the gang, though, so it was a surprise to spot that brilliant white hair near the bar - and an answer to all those tricky questions.

He made his way over to the bar and leaned against it next to Xemnas, who had a glass of whiskey on the counter in front of him. “Hey boss,” Axel said. “How’s it going?”

“Axel.” Xemnas inspected Axel with a cold eye that sent a shiver down his spine. Normally, this kind of look would make Axel flare up, but he already knew what game they were playing.

Axel wondered if he had time to order a drink for himself. “Don’t see you here too often,” he said. “Little below your usual standards, huh?”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.” His voice was deep and silky, and Axel just couldn’t help but rebel against it.

“I’m just saying, you’re kinda slumming it in a place like this. You need something?” He tried not to grin too widely. “Anything I can help you with?”

Xemnas emptied his glass, pushed it away, and stood up. “Come.” He turned and started snaking his way through the crowd. Axel trailed after him, with a little more difficulty - people didn’t step out of his way reflexively like they did for Xemnas. They made their way down a dark hallway and through a heavy door, and found themselves behind the bar in an alley. Xemnas backed up against the brick wall as the door slammed shut behind Axel.

“On your knees,” he commanded.

Straight to the point. Axel grinned. “Sure thing, boss.” He dropped to his knees in front of Xemnas and reached for the waistband of his black jeans. This command hasn’t been explicit, but he knew what was expected of him. He unzipped the fly and yanked down to reveal Xemnas’s cock, half-stiff already. Axel leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, running them down to the base. He knew that it was going to get much more difficult to take it all, so he might as well take advantage now. His tongue flickered around the tip as it swelled in his mouth.

Xemnas looked down on him, resting one hand on top of his head. When one of Axel’s hands reached down towards his own waistband, he jerked on a fistful of Axel’s hair. “Focus,” he hissed.

Axel grumbled, but obeyed, grabbing Xemnas’s hip instead. He bobbed his head back and forth in long, smooth strokes along Xemnas’s fully erect length. Xemnas loosened, but did not release, his grip on Axel’s hair.

“I much prefer you this way,” he said, his voice level and calm like he wasn’t getting blown in an alleyway. “With your mouth too full of cock to talk back.”

Axel shot a glare upwards, but it was hard to look angry at someone with their cock in your mouth. If only because of the angle. And dammit, he did actually love it. He redoubled his efforts, moving faster. He’d love to make that smug bastard scream, but he’d settle for just breaking his calm.

He switched tactics, pulling the cock out of his mouth and running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside. From this angle he could get a much better view of Xemnas’s face. He worked his tongue around the tip, sucking and kissing but not quite taking it back into his mouth. There - Xemnas winced and closed his eyes. A reaction.

“Did you want to fuck me too?” he asked, one hand wrapped around the base of Xemnas’s cock.

“No,” Xemnas answered, just the slightest quiver in his voice. “I’m going to come down your throat. If you want a cock in your ass, you’ll have to go back in there and find someone else to follow you out here.”

Axel understood an order when he heard one. “Whatever you say, boss,” he replied. Then in one quick movement, he took Xemnas’s cock in his mouth and slammed it so far down his throat that his lips reached the base of the shaft. It had taken a lot of practice to pull off a move like that without gagging, and he’d never used it on Xemnas before. He was rewarded with a small but audible gasp.

“Dirty slut,” Xemnas hissed, digging his other hand into Axel’s hair. Damn, he must have _really_ liked that. He felt the man’s cock throbbing as he started thrusting. Xemnas would never say he was about to come; that would require him to break his stony facade. But Axel could feel his restraint starting to slip. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Xemnas pulled him close and bucked. Moments later, he felt the sweet sensation of cum dripping down his throat, straight from the end of Xemnas’s cock. He sucked hard, craving every drop he could get, until Xemnas pushed him away and pulled his cock out of his mouth. Axel darted forward and licked one last drop off the tip before sitting back, panting. Xemnas was breathing hard and a little flushed, but recovered quickly as he tucked himself back into his pants. He stepped past Axel as he started to climb shakily to his feet. Suddenly, he grabbed Axel by the hair again and yanked his head to the side. “You’re such a whore,” he muttered, his breath hot on Axel’s skin. He released his hold and disappeared. Axel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned as he heard the door open and slam shut behind him.

“Damn,” he said to the empty air as he straightened his clothes and tried to fix his tangled hair. “Got you good this time, huh?”

* * *

Axel stumbled through the front door of his apartment just after 2am, on the downswing of stinking drunk and very pleased with himself. He dropped his keys somewhere he wouldn’t be able to find them in the morning and closed the door behind him. Fumbling, he flicked on the lights to find Xemnas sitting waiting for him.

“Heyyy.” He stumbled to the couch and flopped down. Xemnas always looked out of place in Axel’s crappy little apartment. The chair he sat on, looking so upright and proper, had been rescued from the curb and was spotted with various stains before he’d ever got it. Axel wasn’t exactly a fastidious housekeeper, either. The whole place could use a disinfectant, but hey, it was home.

The first time Axel came home to find Xemnas waiting for him, he’d been pissed as hell. How dare he? They’d fucked violently on the couch, adding to its stains. Now Axel knew what would be waiting for him, didn’t even bother wondering how Xemnas got in.

Idly, Axel wondered if that meant he’d been tamed.

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?” Xemnas asked distastefully.

Axel grinned. “You know damn well I did.”

“No, I don’t.” Xemnas leaned back, folding his hands together. “Why don’t you tell me about it.”

This part, Axel didn’t quite get. The public blowjobs or quickies in bathroom stalls, obvious. And Axel had a great deal of fun pursuing whatever little depravity Xemnas demanded of him. But the part where he detailed every step of his activities? He wasn’t sure what Xemnas got out of sitting there calmly, listening. He didn’t even jack off or whatever.

But the bit after that, Axel was very much looking forward to. And he did enjoy the telling.

“Well, after you so rudely abandoned me,” Axel started, settling down on his back on the couch, “I needed to have some fun. So, I went back into the bar looking for company.” This was part of the game, sometimes. Acting like he wasn’t doing exactly what Xemnas commanded. “Didn’t take too long, fortunately. Found this big, beefy blond fellow who looked lonely. You know me, I love a blond. Went up to him, chatted him up, he bought me a drink…” Axel waved his hand in the air. “I told him I wasn’t looking for anything long-term, of course. In fact I was looking for something very short term.”

“And that actually worked?”

Axel grinned, showing his teeth. “It’s a good line. I use it a lot.”

Xemnas scoffed. “I’m sure you do. God, what a slut.”

That was another part of it. Axel was definitely promiscuous, but he took umbrage at it being thrown at him like an insult. But when Xemnas said it, it thrilled him. Maybe it was because he said it in the same matter-of-fact way he said everything. Maybe it represented the first cracks in that perfect facade that Axel loved to break down. Whatever it was, no one could call him a slut without getting decked except Xemnas.

“Anyway, my big beefcake finishes his drink and follows me out to the back, where we can get a little bit of privacy.” The same place Xemnas had shown him, of course, and there was something exciting in that. Barely ten minutes before he’d been sucking cock right here, and now he was going to get fucked in the same place. But these were not the details Xemnas was interested in. “I’m ready to go, but he needs a little bit of work. So he presses me against the wall, we make out for a bit, and I start rubbing his crotch.” The man Axel had picked had been taller than him, with broad shoulders and a firm chest. Had it been another night, Axel would have gladly spent hours on him. “I pull out his dick, and he’s not quite hard enough to fuck me yet. So I dropped to my knees and start sucking.”

“Was his cock bigger than mine?” Xemnas asked, still in that same level tone.

“Heh, yeah.” It was true, too. Axel had learned it wasn’t worth it to embellish these stories. Xemnas didn’t seem to be looking for flattery. He would have gotten the same reaction for the opposite answer, stony silence. “He was huge, actually. I could barely fit him in my mouth. I was a little worried that he might be too big to fuck me.” Axel propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at Xemnas. “Luckily that wasn’t a problem.”

Xemnas nodded slightly. “Continue.”

“So he gets hard, and he’s enjoying it, but he came out here to fuck me, right? He asks real nice if I’m ready. I’ve been ready since before I saw him so I get up, face the wall, and brace myself. He pulls down on my pants, just enough to get to my ass, and he slides inside me - “

“Did he use a condom?” Xemnas interrupted.

Axel groaned. “Shit. Yeah, he did. It was one he had with him, and it was lubricated. Didn’t help him put it on.” Details, details. “So he slides inside me slowly at first, which was good because he was really thick. Stretched me way out. It was amazing. After a few slow thrusts, he asks if it’s good, sweet guy. And I tell him yes, of course it is, and can he please fuck me harder now? And whoo, yes he can. He grabs my hips with both hands and just starts pounding.” Axel closed his eyes, relishing the memory. “Getting fucked by that massive cock. I could barely stay upright. I was clinging to that wall for support, barely made it.” Axel bit his lip. “And then he wrapped his arm around me and started jerking me off.”

“Who came first?” Xemnas asked.

“I did,” Axel answered, “way too fast. Splattered all over the wall, too. I think I told him to keep going but honestly everything’s fuzzy at that point. He definitely kept fucking after I came. I love it when they do that.” Axel sighed. “You’re just completely emptied out, and there’s nothing in you but bliss, and your brain’s gone blank and you can’t do anything but moan and drool and twitch. Such a perfect moment.”

“Hmm.” Axel wondered again what Xemnas was looking for here. Axel himself was hard as a rock, and he was sure Xemnas could see his crotch bulging. But Xemnas, with his perfect posture, might as well have been listening to a weather report.

“Anyway,” Axel continued, “I don’t know how long he fucked me for. But when he came inside me, he pulled me close and tight and shoved that massive cock as far up into me as it could go. And he had this delicious little grunt. He held me there just for a minute, just long enough for it to roll over him and wash away. I slid to the ground as soon as he let go of me, couldn’t stand anymore. He pulled off the condom and threw it away, and I licked him clean. Told him I was fine, just needed to sit for a minute, thanks for the concern, have a good night.”

“And he left you there?”

“Yup.” Axel thought back to that moment, sitting alone behind a dumpster in a dirty alley. His mouth tasted like cum and his ass ached. He felt like he should feel bad about it, that objectively, fucked and dumped wasn’t a good thing to be. He should feel... guilty? Instead, all he felt was deeply satisfied.

Xemnas took a deep breath and leaned forward. “My, my. You really are a whore, aren’t you?” He shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Axel grinned wickedly. “Oh, I think I have some ideas.”

Xemnas stood. “Bedroom.”

Axel climbed to his feet and went to his bedroom. He noticed, with some amusement, that Xemnas had swept the dirty laundry off the bed and changed the sheets. “What, you’re doing housekeeping for me now?”

Xemnas stood in the doorway. “Take your clothes off.”

“You got it, boss.” He started to pull off his t-shirt.

“Tonight, call me Master,” Xemnas said.

That was new. Axel paused, then tossed his shirt to the floor. “And why the hell would I do that?”

Xemnas crossed the room in two steps and pinned Axel against the wall, hand on his throat. “Because I said so.”

Axel’s heart raced. Was he supposed to fight back? Resist, like he’d done when they started? Or did Xemnas really want this? The game was changing, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

Then he realized he was sitting here wondering what Xemnas wanted him to do. Not what _he_ wanted to do.

Fuck it.

He smiled.

“All right. _Master_.”

Xemnas stepped back, releasing him. “Good,” he said, and Axel could not detect a hint of emotion behind it. “Now, clothes off. Then on the bed.”

Grumbling, Axel slid off his pants and climbed, naked, onto the bed. He knelt there, waiting. Xemnas looked him up and down dispassionately, like he was examining a specimen. “Well?” he demanded.

“You should learn patience,” Xemnas said, standing at the foot of the bed. “Touch yourself.”

Axel happily complied, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and pumping. Fuck, it felt good to finally be doing this. He moaned and slid backwards into his pillows.

“No.” Xemnas’s voice cracked like a whip. “On your knees.”

Axel snapped to attention and pulled himself back up. His legs already ached from all the time he’d spent on his knees. They burned now as he struggled to say upright.

He looked to the foot of the bed and realized he’d missed Xemnas taking off his shirt. But he was reminded of why he’d started saying yes in the first place, because goddamn did the man have a nice body. Once he worked up a sweat, the gleam would highlight every chiseled muscle. Axel reached out reflexively.

“No,” came that voice again, reinforced by Xemnas grabbing his wrist. Axel whimpered and tried to pull back, but Xemnas’s grip was strong.

“Do you know what your problem is, Axel?” Xemnas asked, leaning close. 

“I’m just too damn sexy?” Axel answered.

Xemnas yanked on Axel’s wrist. It knocked him off balance and he toppled forward, smashing his face into the mattress. He growled and tried to push himself back up, but felt Xemnas’s hand on the back of his neck holding him down. 

“You’re insolent.” The hand moved up into his hair, grabbed and pulled. Axel found himself inches away from Xemnas’s face. He had to pull his hand off his cock to hold himself up, or his weight would have been hanging from that hunk of hair. Axel bared his teeth; Xemnas regarded him with cool distaste.

“No discipline. No self-control.” He tightened his grip; Axel winced. “Arrogant.” He released Axel and stepped aside as Axel hunched over, panting.

“Look at yourself. Pathetic little slut, so desperate to get fucked you’re offering yourself up to strangers.” He reached forward and grasped Axel’s chin, angling his face upwards. “Even now, you drool at the thought.”

“C’mon, boss,” Axel pleaded. “Don’t tease me.”

Xemnas sighed and shook his head. “Can’t even obey a simple order.”

Axel licked his lips. “Sorry… master.”

Xemnas sneered. “Stay.” He circled around Axel, passing out of his field of view. A lot tended to happen where Axel couldn’t see, but he knew better than to peek. Instead he lifted himself back onto his knees, upright as he felt Xemnas’s weight on the mattress behind him. A hand wrapped around his throat. Then there was a click and the hand pulled back, leaving something heavy and cold. Axel reached up and felt smooth metal circling his neck.

“Hey, hey - “ He was cut off by Xemnas pushing him between the shoulderblades and toppled forward, barely catching himself short of face planting into the mattress again. Something jangled and the collar tugged at his neck.

“You will not talk,” Xemnas commanded, his voice deep and smooth.

“Hey, I - “ Axel yelped in pain and surprise as something lashed against his thighs. He clenched his jaw, holding back against a second blow, then a third. 

“You will not talk,” Xemnas repeated. “Is that understood?”

Axel nodded, avoiding the obvious trap, and was rewarded by a hand rubbing his thighs where they stung. It sent a shiver up his spine that continued on to escape his mouth as a moan.

“Filthy.” He knew Xemnas was shaking his head. “You’re disgusting.”

There was a delicate balance to maintain, here under Xemnas’s heel. Fight too hard, and there’d be too much pain and not enough pleasure, and he might not be able to walk in the morning. But he couldn’t just submit entirely, either; there was too much fire in his blood. Plus, he needed a little pain. Sometimes a lot. So Axel opened his mouth, and started a sentence he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish: “Master, I - “

Down came the lash, and he barely avoided biting his tongue. Every blow sent fire racing through his veins. Whatever composure he might have maintained collapsed; he wasn’t in control of the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore.

He lost count, but eventually Xemnas stopped. Panting, Axel struggled to keep himself from collapsing entirely. Then the collar pulled, forcing him to sit up or lose the ability to breathe. Or a little bit of both, as he gasped and scrabbled at the collar.

“How slow you are,” Xemnas purred from somewhere near his ear. “You’d think, after all this time, you’d have learned something.”

Axel gulped as Xemnas’s hand traced his spine, trailing down the curve of his back. It passed dangerously close to his asshole before continuing south, to stroke and soothe the vivid stinging welts left by Xemnas’s tool. He whimpered, leaning against the collar as his knees went weak. Humiliating. He hated it. He loved it. 

He still couldn’t see Xemnas but he could feel his body, pressing up against Axel’s bare back. One hand snaked around his waist, and Axel hissed as it stroked the delicate skin covering his hip bones. The hand ignored his erection and instead ran up and down his inner thigh, his abs, his chest, anywhere except where he wanted it most. He bit his lip, trying to stay silent when it brushed past his nipple, but he apparently reacted enough for the hand to pause there.

“Oh?” came Xemnas’s voice again, so close Axel could feel his breath. His thumb flicked over the nipple again, just enough pressure to make Axel twitch. “Even this is enough for you?”

It wasn’t, it wasn’t nearly enough, Axel needed more. But he kept his mouth shut and was rewarded with Xemnas pinching his nipple and lips on the curve of his jawline, just above the edge of the collar. “Disgusting,” Xemnas whispered, and Axel could only moan.

“I have often wondered,” and the hand moved down Axel’s chest, and he hoped desperately it would keep going, “what drives such terrible behavior. What can possibly be worth such debasement?” He paused, temptingly close to Axel’s base. “You may speak,” and he grabbed him.

Axel’s first sound was halfway to a scream as Xemnas roughly jerked him off. He knew he needed to answer, but he had to take a moment to devote what little brainpower he had left to not coming right then. He resisted the first wave and clenched his jaw; Xemnas was relentless. And, coming up empty, he gave the only answer he could. “Feels good, M-Master!”

Xemnas chuckled. “Feels good? That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

“It just feels so damn good.” Some part of him winced, but Axel’s brain was too overwhelmed by sensation to give a better answer. And if he was going to be embarrassed by something right now, naked and squirming, it damn well wasn’t going to be words. He’d always had a tendency to let his mouth run without his brain’s intervention, might as well lean into it. “It feels amazing, it feels perfect, heavenly, fantastic, oh god it feels so good.” The babbling distracted him just enough to keep him from coming apart too soon, even as he lost track of what he was saying.

“Have you no shame at all?” Xemnas asked, finally taking his hand off Axel, who almost cried at the sudden stop. “You act like an animal just because it feels good?”

“W-what can I say,” Axel gasped. “I’m a simple guy.” Xemnas had pulled away, and Axel shivered at the sudden cold and emptiness behind him. But the collar still weighed on his throat.

“You are depraved,” said Xemnas, calm as ever. “You are an embarrassment. Beg.”

Axel closed his eyes, any part of him that might have bristled completely subdued. “Please.” The collar tugged sharply at his neck, a reminder. “Please, Master.”

“Please what?” Xemnas’s voice was close again. “Tell me what you want. Beg for it.”

“Fuck,” Axel breathed, struggling to remember the words. “Fuck me, please fuck me.” The words were coming straight from his dick to his mouth; his brain was long gone. “Please, Master, please fuck me, Master, please please please.”

A hand on his back shoved him and he toppled forward, barely catching himself on his elbows. Then those hands were on his hips, on his ass, and he screamed as Xemnas plunged into him. He clutched at the sheets, gasping, as Xemnas pounded him hard and fast. It was absolutely overwhelming, sharp and painful, and everything he’d ever wanted. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted and moaned helplessly. His entire world was replaced with burning white hot pleasure. His body thrummed at such a peak that he barely noticed his own orgasm puddling on the sheets below him. It could have been seconds or hours before, somewhere through the fog, he heard Xemnas grunt. The collar loosened its pressure and he was allowed to collapse into a quivering mess, unable to speak or think, so thoroughly fucked that he’d be feeling aftershocks for days.

Xemnas was saying something, but Axel was well beyond comprehension. He was aware of his surroundings - the mattress shifting under Xemnas’s weight, the collar disappearing from around his neck - but he couldn’t have possibly strung them together in a way that mattered. 

Xemnas was gone long before Axel could move again. Either he’d never heard of aftercare, or he’d just decided it wasn’t for him. That was okay, though. Axel hated the idea of Xemnas watching him piece himself back together. Taking him apart, sure, but the aftermath just seemed too intimate. As long as he locked the door behind him, Axel was more than happy to see the back of him and take care of himself.

Oh, and he’d thrown a blanket over his naked body this time. Aw.

Eventually, Axel curled up under the blanket, arranging himself to relieve the muscles that screamed the most. He tucked a pillow under his own head and rubbed a hand against his throat. He’d have some visible bruises there, for sure, but pulling against the collar had been fun. Totally worth it.

As he faded into sleep, he thought briefly about what it would be like to do this with somebody who stayed. Somebody who he wanted to stay. Somebody who would take him apart and help put him back together.

It was a nice thought.


End file.
